


Filling the Void

by irena_adler



Series: Watson [28]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irena_adler/pseuds/irena_adler
Summary: What Will does after the fight.This takes place during Part 16 of "Looking for Love", right after Will and Don fight.





	Filling the Void

**Title:** Filling the Void **  
Pairing:** Don/Will **  
Rating:** FRAO, NC-17 **  
Summary:** What Will does after the fight. **  
Disclaimer:** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. **  
Feedback:** Yes, please! Feed the author!  
 **A/N:**   This takes place during [Part 16 of "Looking for Love"](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/15863.html), right after Will and Don fight.  Thanks to my betas.

 

**Filling the Void--**

The sound of the slamming door boomed through the house, reverberating through Will’s body.He stared at the closed door, his fists clenched, and heard Don screech out of the driveway.Don’s car sped down the street then Will was left with only silence, and the echo in his head of harsh and angry words.

Will groaned and sank to the floor. _Oh god, what have I done?_ His temper had got away from him again, and he’d ruined his chances with Don.Not that it was solely his fault. Don was being incredibly stupid and selfish, going out on active duty in his condition.And he had called Will a whore.He’d said, ‘Once a whore, always a whore.’That, in a nutshell, was a condemnation of Will’s entire life.Will had fought back with all the dirty weapons he’d had, feeling a cruel satisfaction when each attack struck home. __

Now, after a week’s tough work saving Don’s life, all he had left were some stained sheets and the memory of two incredible kisses. __

What now?

He was going to go for a long run, then he was going to shower, put on his tight, red ‘Fuck Me’ pants and go to a hard-core leather bar.There he would find a big, burly man who would hold him down and fuck him until he screamed.Then he was going to get roaring drunk, dumped off on his front lawn by a cab, and crawl to bed.In the morning, he would go into work and request to be thrown into the deepest, darkest, undercover hole the DEA had.He needed to be someone else for a while, since being himself hurt too damned much.

Plans made, Will got up from the floor and went to find his running shoes. 


End file.
